


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [217]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, but just a line, mentions of stony, stripper!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a college student trying to pay off his student loans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t see the problem.” Natasha tells him, fixing her own make-up in the seat next to Clint. “You’re finished with his class and he’s not teaching in any of your majors so you won’t be getting him again.” Natasha smacked her lips together with a pop and a pucker.

“That’s  _exactly_  the problem. He’s a teacher and I’m a student.” Clint ruffled his hair, trying to make it look like he’s spent less than a minute on it when he’s been fixing it for more than 10 minutes now. 

Natasha looks at him through her mirror and leans forward so she could touch-up her mascara. “Your university has near to non-existent fraternization rules. You’re both legal adults. I just don’t see it.” She screws the lid back on and takes a napkin, “All I see is you being a chicken.” She folds it in half and clamps her lips around it before taking it out and unfolding it again. She pushes herself up and looks in the mirror for one last time with her stage smile and hands Clint the napkin. “Nobody likes chickens unless they’re cooked, Hawkeye.” She says, taking her robe off and revealing, well, mostly everything.

She moves past him but not before giving him a kiss on the head for good luck. “Break a leg, Widow.” He yells after her and she gives him a wave.

Clint sighs and places the napkin on his dresser. He goes back to fixing his hair and touching up his eyeliner. He’s gotten much better with the make-up since he started working at Stark’s. 

He’d have gotten a barista job like every other college student out there, but Stark paid better and the clientelle wasn’t the sleazy, grabby, disgusting kind. They were mostly rich people just looking to pass time, keyword being looking, not touching (that was extra if the dancer even agreed). He also had the right to decline a client if he thinks they are being inappropriate or disrespectful. Plus, whatever tip he got, Stark let him keep. And all he had to do was take off his top and dance around a pole 3 out of 7 nights a week. That wasn’t such a terrible job in his opinion.

“Clint, I need you in booth 8.” Steve came through the door to the backstage. 

“What? Why?” Clint usually didn’t work the booths. He was just eye candy swaying his hips in one of the elevated cages on the stage.

“Someone asked for you.” Steve looked up from his clipboard with a frown. “Unless you don’t want to… I could always just send in Thor or Sam.”

Clint didn’t get requested much, mostly because nobody knew his stage name, but on the times he did he usually got triple his tips. He shook his head at the mirror, “No, I’ll go.” 

He watches as Steve turned and walked away. Why that guy was stuck in the backstage, he’d never know. Well, technically that’s a lie. He knows that Steve doesn’t do the dancing thing and Stark doesn’t like sharing anyway, so…

Clint struts to booth 8, knowing fairly well that people were ogling him. They tend to do that when he walks around with his shirt off. He wasn’t as built as Thor and Steve were, but he was lean and his shoulders were broad enough to support his, as Stark called it, fan-fucking-tastic arms. Besides, He knows he’s a fine piece of ass, and he fucking owns it. 

He slips through the curtains separating the booth with the entire club and almost screams. Almost. It took him weeks to perfect the sultry eye and poker face look Natasha taught him and he’s not about to break character just because his former History professor - not to mention, the subject of Clint’s year long crush - is sitting on the couch, legs crossed, and sipping his drink calmly. 

Clint just stands there for a while. He wasn’t gaping, of course - that would be unprofessional, but he’s not really doing much of anything else, either. 

“Well, Mr. Barton, are you just going stay there all night?” Coulson asks, placing his glass on the table beside him.

Clint smirks, his professional one, the one he knows drives the clientelle insane. It doesn’t seem to work on Coulson though, he’s disappointed to note. “That depends, How much are you willing to pay for me to stay here?” 

Coulson smiles, different from his usual classroom smiles, this one seemed challenging if the arched eyebrow was anything to go by.Clint feels a delighted shiver run up his spine and he forces it down. 

He walks slowly, suggestively, towards Coulson. and he tilts his head to the side, licking his lips as he did so. Coulson uncrosses his legs and leans his arms on it, extending his fore and middle finger to Clint, with a 20 dollar bill tucked in between. 

Clint takes the money and puts it in his back pocket. He waits for the next song to come and [when it does](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU), he pushes Coulson’s shoulders back so that he’s leaning against the chair. 

Clint lets his right hand across Coulson’s chest as he circles him. Coulson’s eyes follow him, and Clint turns so that he’s back to back with him, letting himself bounce on his ankles in time with the music before circling back in front of Coulson. He runs his fingers along Coulson’s jaw and gently pushes it up so that the man looks at him when he licks and bites his lower lip. 

As the song began to pick up pace, Clint turns around again, his back facing the man, and sits on Coulson’s lap. He rocks his hip slowly and then slides out of the man’s lap, to face him on his knees. Clint parts Coulson’s knees enough to fit himself in there, sliding up to follow Coulson’s body until their faces were just a few inches away. 

Clint sees the way Coulson stares at him then, his pupils blown, and the way his eyes drift for a second to Clint’s lips before it comes back up to meet his eyes, it made Clint smile in a  _very_  wicked way. He lets himself exhale on Coulson’s lips, just to see the man twitch. 

He dips his body back, showing off lean muscles and tan skin, so that he was almost lying on the floor but his hands never left Coulson’s knees. Clint pulls himself back up, if only to push Coulson’s knees together. He straddles the man’s legs, putting his arms on the back of the chair. He starts to rock his hips again and delights in finding that Coulson is undeniably turned on. 

He feels Coulson’s hands touch his hips and he smacks them once. Grinning at Coulson, he tuts, “Uh-uh. No touching.” Coulson obeys and raises his hands in surrender. 

Clint continues to rock his hips, letting his hands travel the expanse of Coulson’s chest, and even parts of his back hidden by his suit jacket. Clint buries his head in the crook of Coulson’s neck and nuzzles the flesh there, panting against the man’s skin in ragged breaths.

Clint pulls back when he feels a gentle kiss on his shoulder, and as innocently as a man with hard on could, Coulson shrugged, “I didn’t touch.” showing Clint his still raised hands. 

Clint rolls his eyes with a smile. He pushes himself up but not off of Coulson so that he loomed over the man. He places one hand on Coulson’s shoulder, and the other on the back of the chair as he continued his dance. He slowly lowers his head, watching Coulson watch him with what Clint deemed as highly inappropriate for a teacher to wear around his student inside the classroom. And  _extremely hot_  outside the classroom.

His hands, instead of running down Coulson’s arm like the routine had asked, made it’s way to tangle with the man’s hair as Clint finally closed the little gap they had between them. Coulson kisses back almost immediately. Clint licks at his lips and they open for him, tongues dancing. 

They stayed like that, a tangle of bodies on a chair until Clint feels hands pulling his arms down. He complied, sitting back on Coulson’s lap. The hands make its way to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. Clint reveled in the kiss, letting a moan escape him here and there. Coulson seemed appreciative too, if the way he groaned and pushed his hips up were any indication.

Their lips part just as the song ends. Both men breathing shallow and still inches apart from each other.

“Times up, Coulson.” Clint whispers.

“I’m sorry I touched you.” Coulson whispers back. 

Clint laughs then, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as his own shook with laughter. He regains his composure and looks back at Phil. “It’s okay.” He says, before giving him another deep kiss.

“Have a cup of coffee with me.” Coulson says when they break apart for the second time. 

“If I ever say no to coffee, shoot me.” Clint gets up from his seat and grins down at Coulson.

“I’m so glad you like the prospect of free caffeine and not the company.” Coulson mutters sarcastically as Clint walked away.

He pauses when he gets to the curtains and looks back, “I guess the company isn’t half bad either.” He winks at Coulson and disappears backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint twiddled his thumbs as he stared at the wooden surface of the bar. When a shot glass appeared in front of him, Clint looked up, the sentence “I didn’t order this” already on his lips. 

Pepper stood in front of him with a knowing smile, “It’s on the house. You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

Clint raised the shot glass a bit and downed it, thanking Pepper for the drink. He was still in the club but he wasn’t on the clock at the moment, so he was wearing his jeans, favorite purple shirt and a jacket. 

It was Clint’s idea for them to meet here. It was harder for them to accidentally bump into someone they know in a club as exclusive as Stark’s, so it seemed like the sensible choice. After all, if word got out that Coulson was going out with one of his students, how would that make the man look?

Coulson didn’t seem too eager about having their first date in a club, but Clint had somehow wheedled him into it. Thank God for that. 

So now here Clint was, nervously awaiting the arrival of his date. In a gentleman’s club. Where he happened to work. As a dancer. 

“There’s that face again” Pepper commented, “Do you _want_  me to get you drunk before your date gets here? Because I can do that. It won’t take me a minute – although you’re probably gonna have to get your stomach pumped” 

Clint’s heard a lot about Pepper’s mixing skills, and wouldn’t doubt she could whip something up strong enough to send him to the hospital with just one sip. He smiled at Pepper, “No thanks, Pep. Your concern is touching though.”

Pepper leaned on the bar and smiled, “So, tell me about your date. Seems like I’m the only one who doesn’t know a thing about him.”

“That’s because you refuse to come hang out backstage.”

“’Coz I have a job here, _Clinton_.” She rolled her eyes. 

Clint huffed a laugh and raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.” 

“So, what’s he like? How’d you two meet? Is he handsome? What made you like him?” Pepper fired one question after the other. 

“What is this? Twenty questions?” It was Clint’s turn to roll his eyes, but he answered the questions anyway. “He’s my History Professor from University. He’s really nice, tough but fair, and he has this no-bullshit attitude that makes me want to ruffle his feathers. He’s also got this amazing presence, you know? He commands the attention of every room he walks into and,” Clint laughs a little, dizzy at the memory of his first day of History class, “he doesn’t even look like he’s trying. He’s also got the most amazing eyes. I think he tries to hide them behind these _dorky_  glasses, but it just frames his face so perfectly and I can’t- I can’t seem to look away from him. I’ve never even had a thing for glasses until _he_  came along.” 

Pepper hummed, nodding along to what Clint was saying, “Seems like you had a hard time concentrating on that class.” 

Clint laughed once more, “Oh, _big time._  You have no idea how many sleepless nights I’ve had to spend studying just to catch up to that class. I had to pass to keep my scholarship but the teacher was just so damn distracting. It was hell, Pepper. _Hell.”_

 _“_ Well, You could’ve just skipped my class and studied on your own.” Coulson’s voice came from behind him, and Clint suppressed a wince. He just had to appear at the worst possible moment, didn’t he?

“Hi, I’m Phil.” Coulson extended his hand towards Pepper and she took it in kind and introduced herself before she excused herself to attend to the other patrons. 

“To be fair, I never said the distraction was unwelcome,” Clint smiled. 

“Yes, well, don’t worry about it. Only my professional-pride got hurt by those words. My man-pride was quite flattered,” Phil said with a disarming smile. “And to be honest, I found myself distracted by your presence when I was outside of the classroom.”

“So, I never distracted you while we were in the classroom?” Clint waggled his eyebrows at him.

“I do have a professional conduct to uphold, you know.” Phil smirked, making it difficult for Clint not to laugh out loud.

The conversation flowed easily between the two of them, and there wasn’t a dull moment during the night. They talked about Clint’s archery, Phil’s obsession on comic books, how Phil thought Captain America is the greatest hero in all of comic history, and how Clint thought Phil was a delusional idiot because obviously Iron Man is better, so on.

It wasn’t exactly the perfect first date that people normally had but somehow it was better. Clint got to know Phil better, and Phil Clint. There was a promise for a second date even.

Well, technically a third, because Clint counted the wine and sex in his apartment after leaving the club their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/150254991116/i-cant-remember-the-last-time-i-slept-and-woke)
> 
> #do you guys want me to make this sad?#coz i could totes do that#i dont even have to kill anyone#hihihihihihihihihihihihi#i have something sinister planned for this au

**Author's Note:**

> #stripper!Clint is back yo#hahahaha#I don't actually know how male strippers give lap dances#so I had to watch a bunch of youtube videos#you guys made me watch stripper videos#BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/117352631776/someone-talk-to-me-about-aou-i-really-want-to)


End file.
